


Hold me in your arms

by CytherVapora



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CytherVapora/pseuds/CytherVapora
Summary: Its been 7 years since that fateful day and on Paul's wedding day, Ellie Chu is in for a surprise and a second chance.
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores, Paul Munsky/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 411





	Hold me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Half of It at least 5 times, the kiss scene at least 100 times and I still can't get enough of Ellie and Aster's chemistry. 
> 
> I don't want a sequel but I won't complain if they do because its a damn good movie.

Ellie twisted the bowtie so it would sit straight, appraising it before stepping back and looking at her best friend in full.

‘’You look handsome.’’ She says, patting his chest.

Paul grinned and looked down at himself, tugging on is blazer nervously. ‘’You think so?’’

‘’I know so. Why do you look like you’re about to piss your pants? Thought you said you were, and I quote, ‘100%, no regrets’?’’

Paul sighed and turned around to stare into the wall mirror in the dressing room. ‘’I know but what if we’re moving too fast? 25 and already married.’’

Ellie rolled her eyes. ‘’People get married at 18.’’

‘’Yeah! And they end up miserable!’’ He threw his hands up and paced around the Asian girl. ‘’What if I go up there and she changes her mind because I’m not the right one? I mean- we’ve only been dating for a year and-‘’

‘’Paul.’’ Ellie cuts him off sternly with a look and points to a chair, he sat down obediently. ‘’You remember when I first read that letter you wrote for Aster? What did you say to me when I called you stubborn?’’

Paul thought back, ‘’Love makes you screwy.’’

Ellie nodded in confirmation. ‘’Love makes you screwy.’’ She took a seat next to him and leaned her head, careful not to ruin the beautiful hair job her father did earlier. ‘’Taylor knows what shes getting herself into. I think you’re both screwy for each other. You’re both wussies.’’ She nudged him playfully with her elbow.

Paul chuckled and wrapped his arm around his best friend. ‘’I love you.’’

‘’I love you too.’’

They both started to say that to each other to reassure one another. Ever since Paul figured out there were many types of love, hes been adamant about showing and telling Ellie how much she meant to him, as a friend. Ellie at first took it the wrong way, she thought Paul was being so ridiculous about it and it shouldn’t be such a big deal. Later on, she realised that she needed it as much as Paul did. She came to cherish how much Paul made her feel safe and loved without it ever crossing that line she was uncomfortable with.

‘Paul deserves the world.’ She thought.

‘’Alright, enough sapping, your future wife is waiting for you.’’ Ellie stood up and tried to hold in the tears.

She knew deep inside; it wasn’t going to be the same again. Not like before when the two of them would spend hours on end debating about sausage recipes and what was and wasn’t the correct way to chase after someone in a romantic comedy movie. Paul was moving onto another chapter in his life, one where Ellie won’t be able to appear much in. He had other priorities; she was happy for him.

Unlike that time when she witnessed Aster get proposed to, Paul’s situation was bittersweet.

……………..

Ellie Chu stood there next to her best friend on the podium, slightly self-conscious about the black dress she was wearing. She tried to tell Paul that black was a depressing colour to wear at someone’s wedding, but he said that black suited every situation. Especially Ellie Chu, he said.

She readjusted the aster flower she wore above her right breast like all the groomsmen did, for the 20th time. Everyone thought it was strange for Paul to ask Ellie to be her best ‘man’ but he didn’t give a damn.

The Asian was about to look at the huge clock at the back of the church when she saw the familiar piano on the upper floor. Her mind flashed back to when she last stood there with a crowd watching her. That moment when she decided to be bold and call her crush out for not ruining her good painting for a greater one. How her crush walked up to her best friend and slapped him all while looking at her. She knew Aster had wanted to slap her, not Paul but it was a metaphor.

She would hurt Ellie through a middleman. Just like Ellie hurt her through Paul’s letters.

Ellie still felt so horrible, even after all these years.

Her eyes snapped to the right entrance, at first, she thought it was the bride getting ready to walk down the aisle, but it was something- Someone different.

Time slowed down as she watched Aster Flores walk in, her hair was now shoulder length, beautifully mused. She still had that small smirk touching the corner of her mouth and those damn eyes that shifted into a crescent shape whenever she laughed. When she did not, they were so easy to get lost in.

Aster wasn’t dressed formally at all; her ears were scattered with piercings and she wore her favourite jean jacket Ellie remembered seeing the last day they saw each other. The hoodie and ripped jeans she wore underneath was covered in acrylic paint, Ellie thought it really displayed Aster’s personality well. Erratic.

But she was still Aster.

And Aster Flores always found a way to make Ellie Chu feel like putty.

Aster sat down at the back and finally saw Ellie for the first time in 7 years. Their eyes met like that one time in the school bathroom. This time Ellie didn’t look away, she kept staring and staring until the music started and everyone stood up to pay attention to the bride.

Ellie felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She glanced over to Paul who had a knowing smirk on his pretty face.

‘He knew.’ Ellie cursed him for springing such a surprise in her face.

She was nowhere near ready to face Aster Flores again. Especially after that rushed kiss.

‘See you in a couple of years?!’ She was angry at herself for making that empty promise. Ellie wondered if Aster actually wanted to meet after a couple of years. It was too late now.

7 years.

Ellie assumed that Aster must have been so sure of herself that she couldn’t be bothered to reach out and tell Ellie herself.

‘Why would she? I ruined her perfect little life. But she doesn’t look so sad now… Oh damn it, this is Paul’s big day! Concentrate!’ She scolded herself.

As Paul and Taylor said their vows, their promises to each other. Ellie tried her very hardest to ignore the pair of eyes that shamelessly stared into the side of her head from across the room. The last thing she wanted to do was turn around and then get lost in the sea named Aster. She already felt uncomfortable wearing the black dress, she promised her father, who was sitting at the front wearing a proud smile, that she would pretty up for events like this.

It wasn’t like she didn’t like wearing them. She didn’t like feeling exposed in front of Aster. She liked being a Russian doll of clothing, helped her figure out how many layers to peel off for certain people.

The wedding was over before she knew it and the newly wedded was carted off in Paul’s redecorated truck, loud cans of diet coke clacked loudly against the pavement as they drove away, singing their hearts out with people cheering from behind. Reminded her of Squahamish’s first touchdown when everyone was chanting Paul’s name like he was God himself.

But now, she didn’t have an excuse and she stood stiff as Aster came and stood next to her.

‘’Hey.’’

‘’Hi.’’ Ellie pursed her lip. She forgot how heavenly Aster sounded, even just the simple ‘hey’ sent her down a spiral she thought she climbed out of years ago when she left.

Aster crossed her arms and leaned against the church’s stone wall behind her, looking like a heathen herself. ‘’You said a couple of years.’’ She says teasingly.

‘Of course, she would bring that up, I snogged her before running off with a cringey one liner.’ Ellie smacked herself internally and shifted so she could face Aster better.

‘’Yeah well, I thought you might’ve wanted to take a few more years on top to really be sure. Like _really_ be sure.’’ Ellie gulped when she saw how nonplussed Aster was.

‘’It took me a couple of months.’’ Aster sighed. ‘’It took a couple of months to figure who I really was behind that façade I was putting on. A couple of months to really explore how bold of a stroke I could paint.’’

Ellie waited a moment, they settled into a comfortable silence like they always did. ‘’Did you? Did you finally do it?’’

Aster laughed, loudly without holding back, Ellie loved every second of it. ‘’I tried. I did. I dated a few girls, one of them I regret because she basically used me for clout but the others, I had an amazing time with. I dated some guys too, I still liked men.’’ The brunette shrugged and dug her hands into her jean jacket pocket.

Ellie bit her lip; she didn’t know what to say. She pondered about asking whether or not Aster still thought about her. Thought about her _that_ way but instead, what came out was quite the opposite.

‘’I dated girls too.’’ She blurted out.

Aster looked amused. ‘’Okay, how did that go?’’

‘’They didn’t get it.’’ She answered vaguely.

Aster raised an eyebrow for a more elaborate response.

‘’They never understood me, when I randomly quoted things from books or movies or when I expressed my love through letters.’’ Ellie felt like she swallowed a huge boulder. A dry boulder from the Sahara Desert.

‘They weren’t you.’ She added in her head.

Aster observed her a moment. It felt like they had swapped places over the years. Aster being sure of herself and Ellie was the one fumbling over what she thought was contentment with her life until Aster came strolling back in like it hadn’t been 7 years.

‘’I’ll see you at the after party, I have to finish a painting for Paul and his lovely wife.’’ Aster winked and strutted off, her Timberland boots making noise.

Ellie rested her forehead on the cold stone wall. She was fooling herself; she could never be over Aster Flores.

………………………..

Ellie adjusted the guitar she had resting on her lap and reached for the correct chords.

The after party was held at the popular local bar in Squahamish, she despised the place, but Paul said it was perfect. Alcohol and a small stand for Ellie to perform at, the owners even put a 50% discount for all the guests and free drinks for the bride and broom.

Even after all these years, she still held a little stage fright inside her. It certainly didn’t help that Aster Flores was chugging a bear at the back of the room and a little bit of it trailed down her neck captivatingly. The Asian had to remember where she was and what she was doing.

Paul gave her a thumbs up at the front where he was sitting with his beautiful blonde wife and the rest of his family. Ellie tried to smile back but ended up grimacing like she smelt something bad.

She cleared her throat and talked into the mic. ‘’Uh-, I-I- Well Paul wanted me to sing this song tonight and yeah….’’ She awkwardly started strumming, counting in her head.

Her voice fleeted through the room. She closed her eyes and felt the music coursing through her veins.

‘Settle down with me’

‘Cover me up’

‘Cuddle me in’

‘Lie down with me’

‘And hold me in your arms’

Her eyes snapped up and met Aster’s again.

‘And your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck’

‘I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet’

‘And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now’

She didn’t know when, but people started to slow clap along, a few times her voice cracked with emotion and she realised how much this song related to her when she first fell for Aster. She carried on, giving more power behind her words as she now sung for the girl she couldn’t shake off and not for her best friend. Who she was sure didn’t mind.

‘Kiss me like you wanna be loved’

‘You wanna be loved’

‘You wanna be loved’

‘This feels like falling in love’

‘Falling in love’

‘We’re falling in love’

‘Settle down with me’

‘And I’ll safety’

‘You’ll be my lady’

‘I was made to keep your body warm’

‘But I’m cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms’

Ellie sang the rest of the song with new confidence and she reached the climax with a teary smile. Paul stood up, clapping with vigour, a grin that might tear his face apart if he kept it up. Taylor stood up too, clearly knowing what was going on and started cheering. Everyone else joined in.

Ellie blushed at the attention but when she looked for Aster, she was no where to be seen. She looked around quickly, worried she might’ve ruined her only chance, but Paul pulled her off the stage and whispered in her ear.

‘’She stepped out back, go get her.’’ He pushed her in the right direction.

Aster stood around the back alley with her head down when Ellie crashed through the door with a stiff hinge, took her a few shoulder barges to open. Relief flooded her when Aster gestured to her car parked just beside the alley.

‘’Wanna get outta here?’’

……………………………

Ellie stared at the hot spring that hadn’t changed a bit since she last saw it, this time the steam was a bit more visible because of the cold night sky. This time she didn’t turn around in panic when Aster started to strip. Ellie noticed a few tattoos on the woman’s body that weren’t there before, she didn’t get a chance to properly see them when Aster submerged herself in.

‘’I’m glad I finally got to hear you sing.’’ Aster turned around, facing the same rock as she did before.

Ellie stripped all the way down, glad to finally be out of the dress. The warmth in the water was welcoming. ‘’Uhm.. Thanks?’’

Aster spun herself around, expecting Ellie to wearing her dress still but was pleasantly surprised to see bare skin. ‘’No layers?’’

‘’I have nothing to hide.’’ Ellie says simply. ‘’And its an expensive dress… my dad would kill me if I ruined it.’’

Aster laughed and craned her head back to take in the stars.

‘’Did you keep in contact with Paul?’’ Ellie asked.

‘’Nope. I ran into him earlier this morning when he walked past the restaurant, he invited me last minute, at first, I thought it might be too awkward but then I thought. Fuck it. Might as well make a bold entrance, right?’’

Ellie nodded silently. It really was a bold entrance.

‘’Paul and Taylor, they make a good match.’’ Aster remarks. Lifting her own arm to watch the droplets hit the water and make some small ripples. ‘’How did they meet?’’

‘’Taylor came by to stop over for a road trip, she tried one of Paul’s taco sausages and got hooked. He followed her all the way to Los Angeles, got her number and then the rest is history.’’

Aster hummed and looked at Ellie thoughtfully. ‘’How romantic.’’

‘’Love makes you screwy.’’ Ellie shrugged.

‘’Who said that?’’

‘’Paul did.’’

‘’I waited at the train station after a couple of years. Your dad said you moved to New York.’’ Aster reveals. ‘’I waited for a couple of weeks, hoping you would stop by to visit your dad during the holidays or just…’’ She sighs. ‘’Maybe even stop by to ask me again.’’

Ellie felt the guilt well up inside her. ‘’I’m sorry…’’ But she did mean it, Ellie had even brought train tickets that week 2 years exactly after that farewell. She had it all planned out. She had a blip of cowardice and it lasted until now.

‘’So, heathen. Did you find something to believe in?’’

Ellie nodded hesitantly. ‘’Yeah.’’

She swam closer to Aster, draping her arms over Aster’s shoulders, intertwining her own fingers. She felt Aster loop her arms around her waist and took that a good sign to go on.

‘’I chose to believe in love.’’

Aster leans in and kisses her soundlessly, like the first time, their lips locked effortlessly, and they moved together as one. Ellie threaded her fingers through Aster’s shortened locks, pulling her closer. Aster’s hands trailed up from Ellie’s hips and drew patterns just underneath her breasts.

They broke away when they needed to breath, they rested their foreheads against each other.

‘’I’m sorry it took so long- I just needed to ground myself before I could face you again, I was scared you might’ve been so sure you didn’t need-‘’

‘’Gravity is matter’s response to loneliness.’’ Aster quoted, she kisses Ellie’s cheek.

‘’Who said that?’’ Ellie joked, she dug her face into Aster’s neck, enjoying how warm and soft she was.

‘’You did.’’ Aster pulled away slightly so they could see each other. ‘’I’m not mad at you. I’m glad you took more time, I thought I was the one who was still stubbornly holding on to the past. Holding onto you.’’

Ellie shook her head. ‘’We’re both a little hopeless, aren’t we?’’

‘’I still have to thank you. For encouraging me to paint the bold stroke, to ruin a good painting for a better one. If you hadn’t of shouted no that day, I would’ve been miserable and stuck living as a mediocre housewife and objectified.’’

Ellie leaned in so she could whisper in her ear. ‘’I know ways you could thank me.’’

‘’Who needs a room with four walls and a bed when you have a teeny tiny car.’’

They giggled together and rushed out the hot spring, holding hands and launching themselves into the back of Aster’s tiny car. Suffice to say they didn’t make it back to see Paul cut the cake.

………………..

Ellie woke up with the sun shining through the window, she looked down to see Aster still asleep from the strenuous night before, laying on top of her in the cramped backseat, both of them still as naked as the day they were born. Ellie thought the cramps and aches were worth it.

She heard a buzz and reached down to feel for her phone which fell down during their activities. She unlocked it and saw Paul’s messages.

‘Dude, is evythin ok?’

‘Txt me bck’

‘Where r u?’

‘Sry I didn’t tell u (sad face emoji)’

Ellie typed back a simple string of emojis and closed her eyes again, kissing the top of Aster’s head.

Owl, Heart, Caterpillar with glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, heres an edit.
> 
> I think I have to address it since a couple of people have already commented it on it.
> 
> (Keep in mind I am in fact Chinese.) 
> 
> People found it weird or wrong when I referred Ellie as 'The Asian', which she is. I think that people assume this is discriminatory or used as an insult but in text, its not. At least in this fanfic, its not. I don't think there is anything wrong with referring to someone by their race, like African-American or European. I don't think its the same as referring to someone with their skin colour, like 'black guy' 'white guy' ect.
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry if using 'The Asian' offended you, I truly didn't mean it to be like that especially when I'm Asian myself.


End file.
